Suki, The Inmate
by Asterias Rubens
Summary: His heart, racing since he had entered her cell, felt as though it was muffling his hearing. He watched her wipe the tears from her eyes and watched as the look within them spelled out the very thing he had planned to do since he saw her. Sukka & Fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own squat.

Description: A 'what if' ficlet based on the Boiling Rock Part I episode. 'What if'...Zuko had not interrupted Sokka reuniting with Suki so suddenly. Enjoy the fluff.

-

**S****uki, The Inmate**

Sokka peered through the prison cell's small, rectangular-shaped hole in the wall and took in a sharp breath. He had waited for so long to hear word (more importantly, any word) of her safety since his last confrontation with Azula, but she was finally before his eyes. Inside the lonely holding cell was a very striking girl, Suki. He let out a long sigh and straightened his heavy helmet over his head before telling Zuko to open the door and to keep a lookout.

He had to surprise her, he figured. It would seem fitting as she had done the same to him before and he felt the need to see her bright smile again as he had only seen it in his dreams as of late. The task felt a bit daunting as he stepped past the cell door threshold and the deep frown she had on presently seemed to grow more hostile.

"What is it?" She asked, warily. "Did I do something wrong?"

She had her hands to her hips and he felt relief knowing that although she looked fatigued and slightly malnourished, her will was still as biting and tenacious as the first time they had met. He smiled at this.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" He asked with his smile growing as he moved closer to her.

She went on about how he was identical to every other soldier on the island, but he had opted for looking instead of listening. He could almost feel the sides of his face straining from his ever growing grin.

"Then maybe you'll recognize this." He said before attempting to close the distance between them with his eager, pouting lips.

Before he could react to the painful grip she had over his mouth, he felt the hard metal of the cell door behind him meet with the back of his head. As he slid down, hitting the hard floor with a thud, his helmet flew off his head.

"Sokka!" She cried in disbelief.

They both wore shocked expressions. Sokka was left shaken by Suki's sheer strength and Suki couldn't believe her eyes. She left no room for hesitation and leaped to his side, embracing him tightly. He brought her to her feet and held her cheek in his hand.

"I knew you'd come." She said with tears in her eyes.

_Finally_, he replied inwardly. His heart, racing since he had entered her cell, felt as though it was muffling his hearing. He watched her wipe the tears from her eyes and watched as the look within them spelled out the very thing he had planned to do since he saw her. He kissed her. It seemed to be the only remedy to distract him from his frantic, beating heart and the sensation of it swelling in his chest. She was soft and warm, just as he remembered her.

He smiled softly at her after breaking off from her lips, but felt his smile fade as a thought crossed his mind.

"When Azula told me you gave up on waiting for me--" Sokka started and stopped abruptly to swallow a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"I never did." She replied quietly, holding the hand that he had over her cheek now down to her side.

"But the idea of you...I couldn't take hearing that about you." He said and brought her even closer towards him.

"You should know that I'm a lot stronger than you've given me credit for." She smirked, hoping this would lighten his mood.

He didn't break his solemn attitude. He brought her to the small cot he found her lying on and sat next to her. As they sat quietly, he drew imaginary circles with his finger in the palm of the hand he still held. In the short time she had known Sokka, silence was not something he was particularly good at respecting. She half expected him to start amusing her with laughter and bad puns by now. She hoped he was not bearing bad news. Her brows furrowed into a small frown and she took hold of the index finger that was now lightly tickling her open palm.

"Sokka..." She started.

"Suki, I know you're brave and I know you're strong. I know you'd be thriving and strong as ever even if Azula had kept you a prisoner." He told her. "But, when I heard you had lost hope in me, I had to think the worst. It's one thing to believe you're okay when I'm not there seeing it with my own eyes, but to hear that psycho go on about you like she knew something I didn't is a completely different experience..."

He trailed off and bowed his head. Suki felt him squeeze her hand in his.

"But, I am okay. I'm more than okay, _now_." She told him, trying to meet his eyes.

Sokka exhaled deeply and rose his eyes to level with Suki's. He embraced her for a second time, tighter than it felt the first time. She gave a nervous giggle.

"I'm real, Sokka. This isn't a dream, I'm not stuffed and I'm actually not immune to crushed ribs." She said with difficulty in his arms.

Sokka let go of her and grinned sheepishly at her comment. "Sorry." He said.

He felt another wave of relief wash over him as a smile wore brightly across her face. "I've missed you." She told him.

"I've missed you too." He replied readily. He perked up and knew she'd feel even more delighted over his plans of escape.

"So, are we busting out, or what?" She said, raising a brow at him.

"I've got something cookin'." He said confidently.

"Whatcha' got?" She asked eagerly.

"Brains." He said, pointing at his own chest. "Muscle." He added, pointing at her.

"I gotta go, though." He said, rising from his seat. "I'm gathering a few other people to get this plan going. I'll come back when I need you."

He bid his farewell and headed to the door. But, seconds later he found Suki blocking his way.

"I'm sure whatever you've got planned is amazing with no alterations needed. But, I'm sure you can tear yourself away from your guard-ly duties for a couple more minutes with me." She said, suggestively.

He switched glances over to the cell door to Suki's eyes several times. Empty cell. Zuko, vigilant. Suki's unoccupied bed. His heart began racing again. Suki did not have to say anything twice.

**End.**

**-**

Note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I'm loving Sokka & Suki at the moment!


End file.
